Bleach: Cross: 04 After DiamondDust
by Eugena
Summary: Occurs after the second movie, DiamondDust Rebellion in the Bleach: Cross Universe--much later than the main story. Explores Shirahime's relationships with Toshiro and Kenpachi.
1. To Hold Your Hand

Bleach © Tite Kubo. Bleach: Cross original characters and elements, including the "past life backstory" © Eugena.

_A/N: This story occurs much later in the Bleach: Cross universe. It explores Shirahime's relationships with Toshiro and Kenpachi._

Opening Theme: Hikari no Rock by Sambomaster

Ending Theme: Tooi Michi no Saki De by Takekawa Ai

**Bleach: Cross**

**After DiamondDust**

**By Eugena**

Rated: T

**Chapter One: To Hold Your Hand**

**KARAKURA TOWN**

The human world was safe yet again from an unknown threat. The Soul Society knew what had just happened, but all the humans in the world of the living—save Shirahime Thorne—knew nothing of it.

She knelt on the ground, supporting the bulk of her weight with her zanpaku-to. _Done, finished_. This human world was safe again. She could now open the gate into Soul Society and see who survived the battle.

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – A DESOLATE FIELD**

Toshiro Hitsugaya proved that he was the true incarnation of the dragon god. Hyorinmaru was again just his, yet he never saw it that way. His friend was gone, the same one who said he would control Hyorinmaru. Yet Toshiro knew he had to work together with Hyorinmaru, not try to control him.

Why did he feel so alone in victory?

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD FOUR BARRACKS**

Squad Four barracks were filled with the many injured soul reapers. Several more who had died in the battle remained hidden in the back rooms awaiting burial. Very few Squad Four members paused long enough to acknowledge the woman walking through.

"Thorne Taicho," they acknowledged.

She nodded curtly to them, continuing on, searching the reiatsu.

She found Zaraki Taicho attended by Unohana Taicho. Yachiru stood looking over Zaraki, but lit up the moment she saw Thorne Taicho.

"Mom!" shouted Yachiru. "Kenny, mom's here." She lept into Thorne Taicho's arms.

Yachiru began to call Thorne Taicho "mom" long before she became captain of the fifth squad. She referred to her as "mom" back when Shirahime had not yet joined a squad. Zaraki invited her to become a member of Squad Eleven, fourth seat, but Hitsugaya fought with him. In the end, she joined Squad Ten, where she remained until the first time she "died."

Yamamoto Sou Taicho promoted her to Squad Five Taicho, though he thought it was only in memory. Shirahime returned to the living world, though she had no memory of her past. With the help of Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ichigo, Kail, and Zangetsu, she regained her memory and her power.

"Ya," Thorne said, addressing Yachiru, "can you go and help Hanataro and the others move the patients?"

"Yes, mom," Yachiru said.

"Be gentle with them. Don't break them."

"Ok, mom." Yachiru dashed off.

"Unohana Taicho," she acknowledged, "Zaraki Taicho."

"I see you still have your sights on Hanataro," Unohana said.

"Yes, but he serves in your squad very well. Who knows how he will do when he achieves bankai?"

"_Him?_" asked Zaraki.

"Yes, him. I can plan ahead."

"_Far_ ahead," said Zaraki.

"How did the living world fare?" asked Unohana.

"No casualties or injuries. I can't say the same thing here. I should have been here instead."

"Sou Taicho wanted you to stay in the living world."

"Yes, so convenient after he issued Hitsugaya's execution order. Thank you, by the way."

"I could not do anything," said Unohana.

"You did," Thorne said. "It was enough."

"Sou Taicho said your bankai could have destroyed Soul Society," interrupted Zaraki.

"Only if I cared to die in the process," she sneered. "He wasn't worried about that," Thorne countered. "He didn't want me to get the King's Seal. But I agreed, because someone had to support Soul Society from the outside. The living world would have vaporized. Balance and the cycle of reincarnation destroyed forever."

"We knew you could handle it," Zaraki said.

"I still don't like the way Soul Society works."

"Things here do not change for thousands of years," said Unohana.

"Unohana, can I see Hinamori?"

"Yes, Thorne. She's made no progress, but she hasn't gotten worse either."

"I'll come visit you later, Kenny," she said as she left with Unohana.

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD FOUR BARRACKS – HINAMORI'S ROOM**

Momo Hinamori lay still in the bed. She had not moved for many months now. She was neither worse nor better. Once she stabilized enough from her near execution from Aizen, her body remained frozen in a coma.

Although Thorne had never spoken to her, Hinamori was still her fukutaicho. She had no plans to change that for now.

Unohana left Thorne alone with Hinamori.

Thorne sat down at her bedside. She was going to reach for her hand, but she did not. After her injuries and contact with the King's Seal, she did not know what to expect.

"The first person you would have expected to call themselves your taicho is Aizen. Many things have changed. But, as I said before, my name is Shirahime Thorne. My name in the Royal Family is Shirayukihime no Tenjou. You can call me Shirahime or Thorne Taicho. I introduce myself every time to you, because eventually you'll remember me. When you wake, you'll look for me as your taicho.

"I hope I am not here when you wake up. I hope Shiro is here by your side. I know he is important to you. Has he held your hand yet? I shouldn't be the first to."

Thorne got up and left her unconscious fukutaicho. She would never hope to inspire such reckless devotion that Hinamori gave to Aizen. Although she was a soul reaper, she would still always be human, until she died. Yet, when she died, where would her soul go? Would the cycle of reincarnation end for her?


	2. King’s Guilt

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one

Opening Theme: Hikari no Rock by Sambomaster

Ending Theme: Tooi Michi no Saki De by Takekawa Ai

**Bleach: Cross**

**After DiamondDust**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Two: King's Guilt**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SOJIRO'S GRAVE**

Toshiro stopped in front of his friend and rival's grave to pay his respects. He was grateful for Rangiku standing behind him. "Thank you, Matsumoto," he said, "I'm sorry. Thanks for everything." He looked back at her, guilt nearly ripping him apart for knowing many had died and that she could have been one of them. "_Just like Shirahime. No, Thorne __Taicho__,"_ he reminded himself. _Keep the distance between them. Taicho and taicho. Soul reaper and human._

"Taicho," interjected Matsumoto, "perhaps you should go see her."

He looked at her quizzically. "How did you—?"

She tossed her hair back with a flick of her neck. "Putting up with you until we discovered she was resurrected in the human world. That's enough for _anyone_ to understand you over her."

He remained silent for a moment. "Thorne Taicho is a strong fighter. I'm sure Thorne Taicho is—."

"Will you stop with this entire Taicho bit? This is _Shirahime_ we're talking about. Good ol' Shira, storyteller Sam Shirahime, third seat Shirahime, fourth seat of the Eleventh Squad Shirayukihime."

"She was never fourth seat."

"Oh, yes she was, Taicho. I seem to remember a certain taicho fighting Zaraki so she could move into his squad."

"Hrmph," he sighed.

"Come on, Taicho! Or do I have to go alone?"

"I'm catch up. Just give me a moment alone."

"See you at Squad Four," she said and left.

Toshiro faced the grave again. "Yes, I fought for Momo. But most of all, I fought for Shirahime. I nearly lost her. I betrayed her. Enjoy the peace you can find in the afterlife. But know that you probably succeeded in getting your vengeance against me. She's just a taicho now to me. I can never expect anything more. Even though you failed at taking Rangiku from me, you succeeded in taking Shirahime's heart."

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD FOUR BARRACKS**

Shirahime's deep thoughts slowed her walk around Squad Four. She remained in the back hallway, away from most of the bodies. She didn't want to think about death right now. It had been too close to home this time. After Sojiro's lackeys had attacked the caravan carrying the King's Seal, she had lay in these same medic beds as the ones nearby for what seemed like days. Both her soul reaper self and human self had bled. Strange for her. Usually only her human self suffered, as it was fused to her soul, but this time her soul self suffered as well.

She had been so close to the King's Seal. She had even touched it. As royalty from the past life, it was her right to do so, but it was that same right that nearly condemned her to die.

Yet it was _him_ that saved her—that horrid king that forced her to marry his eldest son. She could still hear his voice: "Not yet, princess. Not yet, when you have finally been reunited with both of my sons."

What a sick and twisted man he was. _Reunited?_ Ichigo was much younger than her in human years. By standards of her home country, such a marriage or anything else with him was statutory. _And disgusting_. Did she mention that? Absolutely horrifying. He was just a kid. And the brother? If he meant Kail, he was now a hollow. Once he had lived inside her to save her life, but that was no longer necessary after she was returned to the human world. Of course, there was always Shiroyuki, Kail's current living incarnation . . . .

Did the king have something to do with her resurrection in the human world? Or was it Hyorinmaru?

Was the cycle of reincarnation really going to end for her? Was that why he had saved her? _Guilt, of course. Guilt because he had never let Ichigo marry Rukia._

_Like hell she was going to marry Ichigo this time around! And Kail? He's a hollow! Maybe the king wouldn't push the Shiroyuki issue._

Maybe the king would leave her alone if she married someone. Finally give up. But who?

Zaraki, of course came to mind. They were going to get married in his previous life anyway. And she did love both him and Yachiru.

Ya would finally have the family she always wanted.


	3. To Move On

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one

Opening Theme: Hikari no Rock by Sambomaster

Ending Theme: Tooi Michi no Saki De by Takekawa Ai

**Bleach: Cross**

**After DiamondDust**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Three: To Move On**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD FOUR BARRACKS**

After deciding on Zaraki, Shirahime knew she would not turn back. She remembered the wonderful times she had spent with Zaraki during his past life as Kenny. He had been her safety net, and her only source of happiness.

She had met many others who protected her on her journey becoming a shinigami. Ai Zangetsu, her first true love; Kail Zangetsu, the remains of the younger Prince of Heaven; and finally Toshiro Hitsugaya, the incarnation of the Element God Hyorinmaru himself. There were many, but only the ones she found closest in her heart came to mind first.

She returned to Zaraki to find Kotetsu Fukutaicho attending to him.

"How was Hinamori Fukutaicho?" Kotetsu asked.

"She is improving," Shirahime answered. "Will you please excuse us?"

"Of course," Kotetsu said and bowed and left.

Shirahime waited several minutes before saying anything. Strange that this time around she would ask him to marry her.

"What's up, Sam?" Kenny asked, calling her by her human name as he often did, reminding her of the Kenny he was before.

She smiled at him, unsure of what to make of his question. Was she simply remembering the Kenny of the past, or was it the Kenny before her which had spoken? When she turned around, she saw Kenpachi Zaraki, bells in his hair, sans eye patch. But it did not stop the sense of familiarity that washed over her.

"It's really you, Kenpachi."

"You haven't called me that in a long time."

"Well, I had gotten so used to calling you 'Kenny' and remembering the days before. But I think I am really ready to move on. It's time I really accept you as Kenpachi."

"Sam, it doesn't change my feelings for you."

"It doesn't change mine. I love you. I always have. I never stopped loving you. Even with Kail inside me, I could not deny you."

Kenpachi wanted to get out of the bed, but a restrictive kido from Lieutenant Kotetsu stopped him.

"Kenny, Kenpachi Zaraki, will you marry me?"

Kenny could not believe his ears, just as in the past life he was astonished she had said yes. "I want nothing more than to be with you and Yachiru."

Tears streamed down her face. Perhaps now she would be freed from the curse of the past life and find happiness. She rushed to embrace him.

Something inside of her lay broken. As if now, part of her past life would never be seen again.

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD TWO BARRACKS**

Yoruichi Shihoin knelt by Ichigo Kurosaki, some of his wounds still bleeding. She gave him a sly smile. "You're hard to kill, kiddo."

"Kiddo? I'm not a kid," he protested.

"Well," said Rukia standing over him, "I am _much_ older than you."

"Oh, shut up, brat," he shot back, placing the cold pack back on his left eye. The fourth squad had been so bogged down with the many injuries that some injuries were allowed to heal on their own. He could take the pain.

"Still too young for my Shirahime," Yoruichi teased.

"Ha!" laughed Soi Fon Taicho, looking up from the papers her lieutenant had given her. "As if my sister, beloved daughter of the great Yoruichi Shihoin would give even a moment to you, substitute."

Rukia wanted to tease him, but felt a slight twinge of jealousy instead. "He has it rough, Taicho. It isn't easy being a reincarnation of a prince."

"Yeah, yeah," he tried to get them off his case. He could see Zangetsu and Kail in his mind. "But what about my beloved Shirahime? Will she be okay?"

Yoruichi forced his head back a little and looked directly into his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay yourself?"

"What?" he asked. "Why the sudden change, Yoruichi?"

"You called her your 'beloved' Shirahime."

"That's her name. Shirahime. My beloved Shirayukihime."

_Wack._ Rukia hit him in the jaw. "What the hell's gotten into you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook his head, trying to get back to his senses. "Sorry," he said, "I guess I'm not used to having Kail back in my body. Maybe I should give him back." A rush of emotion filled him, elation from Kail.

"Absolutely not, Kurosaki," objected Soi Fon. "It's hard enough to keep men from my sister. How do you expect me to draw out a ghost?" She put her papers down on a nearby desk. "Yoruichi, isn't it about time to see her?"

"Are you asking my permission, Soi Fon? You could have gone already."

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD FOUR BARRACKS**

Rangiku Matsumoto found Yachiru helping Hanataro with the patients. Yachiru had just put one patient down—gently—as she saw Rangiku. "Rangi!" Her habit for nicknaming people had not changed.

"It's unusual to see Squad Eleven cooperating with Squad Four," Rangiku mused aloud.

"Mom asked me to do it," said Yachiru proudly, loving the fact Mom had asked her to do something.

Rangiku smiled at that, secretly wishing she had a child. "Where is your mom—Thorne Taicho?" she corrected herself.

Visiting Kenny."

"Oh." Of course it made sense. She had rather have heard "recovering," not visiting someone. Visiting Kenpachi Zaraki, the same man Rangiku had gotten closer to during the time Shirahime Thorne was believed to be dead. Kenpachi and Toshiro had become loose brothers-in-arms over their common affection for Thorne Taicho. What would Hitsugaya Taicho do now that she was back and possibly in the arms of another?

"Rangiku?" Yachiru asked, suddenly serious. "Momma is back. Why does that make you so sad?"

"I'm just—happy for someone else."

Rangiku had good reason to be happy for someone else, and to mourn for Hitsugaya. He was indeed late, too late for Shirahime this time. He arrived in Squad Four not too long after Matsumoto.


End file.
